Children like to be spun in a circle by an adult. The traditional way to do this is for the adult to hold the child by both arms, or by one arm and one leg. The child is lifted off the ground and spun in a circle around the adult. After a time, the adult slows down the rotation and gently puts the child back on the ground.
There are several drawbacks to the above described traditional method of spinning. First, the full centrifugal force of the spin is placed on the adult's arms and on the child's arms/legs. This results in significant physical stress to joints, tendons and muscles for both the adult and the child; and it significantly limits the length of time the adult and child can engage in this activity. Second, only one child at a time can be given a spin-ride. Third, because the traditional method of spinning requires the adult to directly grab the limbs of the child, there is a danger of the adult's grip slipping causing injury to the child.
Therefore a need exists for novel amusement devices which facilitate the ability of adults to spin children. A further need exists for novel amusement devices for spinning children which do not significantly stress the joints, tendons and muscles of the adults and children. There is also a need for novel amusement devices for spinning children which enable more than one child to be spun by an adult. Finally, a need exists for novel amusement devices for spinning children which eliminate the need for the adult to directly grab the limbs of the child, thereby eliminating the danger of the adult's grip slipping and causing injury to the child.